<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's my lord by Hadipayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507240">He's my lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadipayne/pseuds/Hadipayne'>Hadipayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>العربية</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadipayne/pseuds/Hadipayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" تَـائِه في ذَاتـي وَلا يُعِيدنِي مِن ذَلكْ سِـوى قُبلاتِه<br/>أنـا مَلكتُ قَلبه وهُـو يَملِك جَسدِي، ضَننتُ بِأنه سَيلوِثه بدَنَاسَتة ولكنه جَعلنِي أكثَرَ طُهرًا مِمَـا كُنت"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's my lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>هي البداية، تلك النظرية التاريخية، الإنفجار العظيم<br/>
أليس هذا مبتذلا للغاية؟.</p><p>لست أحارب العلم والتقدم والإكتشاف، ولكن من السهل جدا أن تفسر بعض الأمور بحادثة غامضة تجعل الجميع يصدقها رغم الحيرة والتشتت، هكذا فقط الجميع يصدق، ولكم أن تقيسوا على ذلك كل شيء اخترعه البشر.</p><p>كل علاقة صداقة او زواج او عمل تبدأ بمشكلة وكره وحقد، أليس كذلك؟!.</p><p>كلما زادت أموالك تزيد معها مكانتك بين الناس، أليس هذا صحيح؟ طبقات المجتمع!.</p><p>كلما زاد جمالك زادت رغبة الناس بك وتواجدهم حولك، قوالب المجتمع!.</p><p>لسبب ما كنت أرى خلف ذلك، حقيقة كل الخرافات التي اخترعها البشر، نظرية الإنفجار العظيم محاولة فاشلة للعقل البشري لتفسير قدرة الرب على خلق كل شيء من العدم برمشة عين.</p><p>وفي العلاقات إما ان تظهر حقيقتك كاملة للشخص دون الخوف من نظرته وحكمه عليك، او أن تمثل وتدعي المثاليه، وهذا هو الامر، العلاقات التي تبدا بالخلاف تبدا بسلخ تلك الطبقات المزيفة وتظهر الحقيقة، ثم عندما تهدأ تشعر بالانجذاب للطرف الأخر لانك تشعر لحد ما أنك تعرف اسوء مافيه وبطريقة ما تتفهمه وتتقبله، أليس هذا مقنعا؟!</p><p>ولن أبدا بالحديث عن المال والجمال، لان الفاصل الذي وضعه البشر للتمييز بين الجميل والقبيح واضح للغاية، إنها المظاهر، إما ان ترتدي الثياب المرصعة بالمجوهرات والا فأنت بشع!<br/>
إما أن تسكن القصور وتملك احدث صيحات العصر وإلا أنت فقير!<br/>
ما أحمق البشر! يضعون هذه القوانين ثم يعانون منها لقرون وندور في حلقة مفرغة الى أن تقوم الساعة.</p><p>حسنا لن أطيل الحديث لأنه لن ينتهي، ما أريد قوله هو انني كنت مجبر على أن اتنازل عن مبادئي وحريتي وكل ما أؤمن به، من أجل أسرتي، اخبرتني صديقتي مارلين عن عرض عمل لدى الأسرة المالكة، في المطبخ الملكي، في البداية لم أوافق لانني لا أرى سببا يجعلني احتك بتلك الطبقة المخملية.</p><p>لكن حبي لأمي وأختي اكثر من ذاتي ومعتقداتي، لذا شددت على قلبي ودعوت الرب ألا يلوثني حب الحياة بشهواتها ونزواتها مثلما فعل بهم، وألا اصبح من اولائك الذين يتخلون عن حقيقتهم من اجل الثراء، فالحياة الكريمة وإن كانت بفقر هي كل ما أريد.</p><p>لكني مخطئ مخطئ للغاية، لاني اردت وأردت الكثير، انا فقط كنت جاهلا بكل ذلك، لم أحكم قبضتي على قلبي وهذا ما حدث، ظننت بأني متمسك بمعتقداتي ولكني دست عليها في أول فرصة قبل أن أدرك، والأسوء من ذلك هو اني احببت كل ذلك، ولم ارد له ان ينتهي، لم اكن اؤمن بشيء واصبحت عبدا لكل شيء.</p><p>لا يبقيني يقضًا ومدرك لذاتي سوا تذكري المستمر لوالدتي وأختي، فكل ما أفعله من أجلهم . . . كل شيء، هذا ما أخبر به نفسي لأخمد ضميري وأنام مرتاحًا بالليل، لان الحقيقة ستجردني من ذاتي، وتسلب راحتي، سأكون منافقًا فقط.</p><p>أنا لست نادمًا على شيء، لكني حزين وغاضب، فكل ما كنت اجحده وانكره هو حقيقتي ولم أعلم ذلك، لذا أنا الأن تائه وضائع لا أعلم من أكون.</p><p>لا يعيدني لصوابي سوى قبلاته الساخنة وحضنه الدافئ كأنه يدفنني بداخله ويحميني من جنوني، ويخبرني بانني كل مايريده رغم إمتلاكه لكل شيء.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>هذا التوضيح ما كان موجود بس أضفته، الأفكار والكلام بهذا البارت مايعبر عني أنا ، هذا كلام هاري وتفكيره ومشاعره، راح تشوفوا هذا الشي بالرواية للأخير من خلال تصرفاته.</p><p>أحد تحمس ولا أكنسل؟<br/>
روايتي الاولى</p><p>💛</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>